Just Window
by mannuel khunyoung
Summary: This is (maybe) angst khunyoung khunwoo 2pm asianfanfics


"Just Window"

~Jika dunia itu sempit mungkin takdir kita takkan seperti ini..

~Jika dunia itu sempit mungkin dia akan bersamaku.

~Jika dunia itu sempit mungkin dia takkan bertemu orang itu..

Aku tau jika dunia tak sempit, melainkan luas bahkan sangat luas dengan begitu banyak manusia didalamnya yang sangat tak mungkin untuk dihitung jari. Tapi..kenapa manusia itu bukan aku?

Aku tahu aku salah,aku salah karena mmemilih memandangnya dari kejauhan. bersembunyi, dan berharap dialah yang akan salah karena aku tak pernah bergerak sedikitpun untuk membuatnya merasakan kami memang tak jauh tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kami merasa jauh, yaitu kedekatan tak dekat seperti layaknya orang lain,kami hanya sekedar saling memandang dan menyapa tak lebih. meski cuma sebatas itu aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

—Hanya jendela,

Hanya alat itu yang bisa kugunakan untuk memandang dirinya sepuas kamarku yang berada dilantai dua itulah terdapat jendela yang kugunakan untuk dan rumahnya bersebelahan,jendela kamarku tepat menghadap kejendela kamarnya yang sama-sama berlantai situlah aku hanya bisa memandanginya untuk meringankan sedikit perasaanku yang menginginginkan lebih terhadap dirinya.

Aku selalu menunggu dijendela itu berharap bisa melihat lamapun akan selalu kutunggu asalkan aku bisa melihat cuaca cerah maka keberuntungan akan memihak kepadaku karena aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi jika hujan datang maka aku tak bisa menikmati wajahnya saat itu dan itu membuatku merindukan sosok dirinya yang s'lalu kupandangi setiap harinya.

Ketika aku melihat dirinya adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang sangat mendalam akan sangat bahagia ketika dia menatap dan menyapaku,hanya itulah yang bisa kubanggakan dari itu dan tak lebih dan dia juga takkan pernah tau bagaimana perasaanku karena sedikitpun aku tak pernah menunjukkan itu mendekatinya saja aku terlalu ragu bagaimana kalau mengajaknya berbicara,karena keraguan itulah aku terlambat dan hal yang paling kutakuti akhirnya terjadi~...

Dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih,bagaimana aku tahu?.aku melihatnya membawa kekasihnya itu itu sangat menyakitkan,mereka tampak bahagia sedangkan aku larut dalam kesedihan ketika menyadari bahwa suara canda tawa itu hanya untuk kekasihnya—bukan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menutup jendela itu ketika aku melihat mereka tak lagi hanya sekedar bercanda,melainkan itu sangat membuatku menangis ketika aku sudah benar-benar menutup jendela kamarku dan itu juga membuatku takut untuk kembali membuka jendela itu.

"Apa yang kau tangisi jang wooyoung"tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat itu.

Aku menangisi semua hal yang ada termasuk diriku terlalu takut mendekatinya begitu juga menangis karena tawa candanya itu bukan untuk menangis karena dia memiliki wanita yang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam menangis karena orang itu bukanlah menangis karena tau ciumannya bukanlah untukku.

~Aku menginginkan dirinya,aku sangat ingin memiliki dirinya.

Berapa lamakah aku harus menunggu?berapa lama aku akan seperti ini terus?berapa lama aku akan berada dalam penjara hatiku?berapa lama aku harus memandangnya dari jendela kamarku?aku menginginkan lebih,aku ingin memandang langsung dirinya,aku ingin bebas membiarkan dirinya tahu betapa aku sangat dia,yah hanya dia yang bisa menyesakanku seperti ini.

~aku ingin kau melihatku.

~aku ingin kau mendengar perasaanku.

~aku ada disini,menunggumu.

~Kau seharusnya tahu ketika aku memandangmu.

~Dengan caraku memandangmu,kau seharusnya bisa langsung mengetahui kalau perasaanku itu benar-benar ada dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku ini.

Hingga suatu hari kau menghilang dari balik jendela itu,bukan satu atau dua hari melainkan tiga demi hari kulalui menatap hampa dari balik jendela kamarku berharap kau muncul dari kenyataan yang kudapat melainkan halusinasiku,sebegitukah aku merindukan-mu sampai aku yang selalu kuharapkan selama ini,kau yang menyapa sapaanku,kau yang tersenyum kearahku dan mengajakku sikapku itu,aku sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri karena merindukan seorang sepertimu...~

"Wooyoung.."sapa ibunya padaku sembari melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan kembali memainkan sapu ditangannya.

"ahh—aku menggaruk pelan tengkukku—annyeong hasseyo ahjumma"sapaku membungkuk padanya dan tersenyum.

"sepi yah.."gumamnya pelan lalu menghela napas berat,aku yang tadinya sempat mengalihkan pandanganku kembali menatap dirinya,"Kamar dan rumah ini terasa hampa tanpa Nichkhun.."lanjutnya begitu lirih.

"Yah.."angguku begitu pelan,membenarkan ucapannya.

"tapi sebentar lagi itu semua akan berakhir."lanjutnya dengan nada yang berubah riang,"Nichkhun akan pulang sekarang, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya dari perancis"katanya lalu tersenyum sebentar padaku,dan berlalu masuk kedalam meninggalkanku yang masih termenung karenanya.

Pada akhirnya tiba saatnya dia kembali kejendela itu selama tiga tahun yang lalu sosoknya tak pernah bahagia karena dapat melihat dirinya lagi meski hanya dari balik jendela ini,tapi ternyata tuhan tak membiarkanku tersenyum kembali tiga tahun yang lalu aku melihat pemandangan yang sama namun berbeda ia mencium orang lagi-lagi harus aku yang tersakiti karena ciuman itu bukan untukku dan kenapa juga yang harus ditakdirkan untuk melihat ciuman mereka adalah aku sendiri?kenapa mohon,lihatlah aku yang begitu mencintaimu,aku tak pernah menyerah kutahu ntah sudah berapa banyak bendungan yang menimpa diriku—begitu menyakitkan telak bisakah ini menjadi bukti untukmu?

Huh,bukti?—aku terkekeh menahan bulir yang hampir menetes dipelopak mataku.

Bukti ini hanya diriku yang tahu tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu,termasuk tak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu,hanya dirikulah yang orang lain merasakan sakit satu kali sudah memilih menyerah,tapi tidak denganku..sampai kapanpun aku akan s'lalu mempertahankan ini..

Hingga..~

Sebuah undangan berwarna biru kini telah berada tidak tahu yang pasti ini siapa,tapi yang aku tahu undangan ini sudah tergeletak tepat diatas ditujukan padaku,kubuka perlahan undangan itu namun baru sekilas kulihat tiba-tiba tangan besar itu sudah merampasnya dariku.

"Jangan lihat"ucapnya padaku,melihat dirinya aku langsung mengerutkan dahiku kesal akan sikap tak sopannya itu."Kau mau tambah tersakiti lagi?"Tanya-nya membuka pembicaraan namun tangannya masih memegang undangan itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kembalikan padaku"kurahi undangan itu dari tangannya dan membukanya tercekat,kedua mataku memerah..

Saat tahu..

"D-d-dia menikah?"ucapku terbata tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kau tak pernah mau melangkah maju,dan beginilah akibatnya.."

"Keluarlah aku mau menyendiri"

Malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah baginya dan sekaligus paling buruk bagiku,ia akan bersama orang pilihannya..manusia yang paling ia cintai selama ini—bukan saat ini dia sedang sendirian dikamarnya,dengan cepat kulambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum padanya,ia membalas senyumanku sedikit kuambil kertas putih berukuran Hvs yang sebelumnya sudah kutulis sesuatu.

'Selamat'

Kuangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi padanya,dan tersenyum. dia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum bibirnya yang bergerak melafalkan kata 'terimakasih' aku kembali tersenyum dan mengambil kertas yang kedua—sebelum menghela napas dalam.

'Aku mau katakan sesuatu'

Awalnya ia sedikit bingung,namun ia cepat aku menunduk dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi pada kertas dihadapanku dan membawa kertas itu padanya.

'Aku mencintaimu'

Dia terlonjak kaget,dan menatapku ada gunanya,sekarang yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum lembut setelah itu berlari kedalam dan menutup jendela rumahku rapat-rapat begitupun dengan tirainya,aku mulai terisak merasakan sakit yang amat dalam didadaku,kuperosotkan tubuhku yang melemah -tiba hujanpun turun—ikut menangis bersamaku,menghujatku atas kebodohanku selama yang tak pernah berakhir pasti..

Kuambil ponsel dalam sakuku dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang kutahu,aku tau ini semua akan terasa lebih menyakitkan..tapi aku harus mengakirinya,walaupun kutahu ini adalah keputusan yang benar-benar akan mengubah hidupku.

"O-ok taecyeon shi..apakah tawaranmu padaku masih berlaku sampai saat ini?a-aku mohon..nikahi aku.."

End~


End file.
